


You Two Carry On All Night

by AceAsSpace



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Sexual Humor, Zev and Cara are actually 12 I swear, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsSpace/pseuds/AceAsSpace
Summary: Wynne told my Warden that she could hardly get any sleep with the way the Warden and Zevran carry on all night. However, they weren't sleeping together yet. Conclusion? They stay up late telling stories and jokes.





	

"Wait, wait..." Cara managed to sputter, wiping tears away as she tried to catch her breath. "You're kidding right? How did you play that one off?"

  
Zevran chuckled in turn. "It is simple, my Warden." He said, holding an arm out when it looked like she was about to collapse. "Her guards were too dumfounded to do much else, seeing the lady in such a state. I finished the job, then I finished the job; if you get my meaning."

  
"No!" She all but shouted, gripping Zevran's shoulder. "You did not!"

  
"I do not lie, mi querida, unless it is on a meddlesome target's silk sheets."

  
The warden convulsed with ugly, cackling, snorting laughter and Zevran followed suit just from hearing her joy.

  
Cara gasped for breath and gripped the other Elf even tighter. "Andraste's fat ass, how are you still alive?"

  
"Only by your good graces, my dear. Are you not tired? We've been at this for quite some time." Zevran scratched the back of his neck in dismay. "You are aware that you do have to sleep sometime, yes?"

  
Cara frowned and leaned onto Zevran's side for warmth. "If I go to sleep, it'll be tomorrow, and I'll have to deal with everyone's problems. I'll just see the Archdemon in my dreams anyway." She mumbled as Zevran draped an arm around her waist and pulled the city Elf closer to his side. "Keeping the nation from going tits-up is a real pain in the ass, you know? Well, maybe you don't know; you're the one they call when things need to go tits-up, huh?" A wide grin spread over her features and they both began laughing again.

  
She yawned and snuggled closer to Zevran's warmth, she wondered how he could be so warm all the time, it was like cuddling the fire pit itself.

  
Well, without the burning to death and searing pain.

  
Come to think of it, cuddling him wasn't much like the fire pit at all...

  
"What was that?"

  
"Huh?" Cara's own face heated up, realizing she'd been musing his warmth aloud. "Sorry, Zev. You're just... really warm. Can I just stay here?"

  
Her eyes began to blink quite a bit, and she failed to notice the gentle look on Zevran's face. "As delighted and honored I would be to accompany you for the night, my dear Warden; I believe you require sleep tonight rather than a- how did you phrase that one? A "tits-up" situation? Come."

  
Cara snickered sleepily as she took his hand and was led to her tent.

  
It was a matter of minutes before her troublesome muttering could be heard, another nightmare.

  
Zevran stared into the fire pit, watching the embers wane their glow and sputter out, turning an ashy-white.

  
"You know," Wynne's voice came from behind him, making Zevran jump. "She's not the only one who could use some sleep."

  
"Yes, we stayed up again. No, I will not cease until I see her smile when she's not focused on stories."

  
"Be careful," She advised. "Someone might start to think you care, and I would be very cross were you to do something she'd regret."

  
"Yes." He agreed, turning to look towards the Warden's tent. "So would I."


End file.
